


Aftermath

by starsurfer108



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has ascended the throne after Thor has refused to be King, but decides to kidnap Jane. Set after the end of Thor: The Dark World. Mostly lighthearted and WAFFy. ONESHOT. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Two Asgardian warriors appeared outside Jane’s workplace. Whilst immediately intrigued, she stiffened as she saw their sober expressions.

“Jane Foster, Loki, the leader of the Asgardians, demands your presence.”

“Demands?” she asked, incredulous. “For what purpose?”

“It is not for you to know,” came the cold reply. Jane gasped as they grabbed her by the arms and took her outside to be transported.

Darcy peeked around the corner.

-0-

“Darcy,” Thor said warmly, walking through the door. His smile fell as he realised that something was amiss.

“Loki took Jane,” said Darcy between sniffs.

“Heimdall!” screamed Thor. A rainbow shaft of light appeared, and Thor was immediately transported.

-0-

Thor strode towards the throne room with a thunderous look in his eye. No soldier dared question him.

Heaving like a bull, he entered the main hall, and noting the lack of attendants, walked up to the pinnacle. He saw Jane tied to one of the arms of the throne. As he got closer, he was shocked to see that she had small cuts and bruises all over her.

“As you can see, I have a new pet,” said Loki haughtily, savouring the power he had over his foe.

Emotion overflowed in Thor. “Loki…” he muttered, tears welling up in his eyes as he fell to his knees, helpless. “Please… please just let her go…” He knew Loki was after him, although he didn’t know of the consequences of his submission.

“Oh, but I’ve become quite accustomed to her.”

“Please… I’ll do anything…” begged Thor in a subdued voice, trembling, both hands on the ground in front of him.

“Swear allegiance to me. Swear that you will follow my orders at all costs,” said Loki in a commanding voice.

“I swear,” said Thor, kneeling on one knee and placing one fist over his heart. His spirits were lifted as he did take this as assurance that Jane would be safe. At least one more innocent would be protected from harm.   

“Thor!” came an excited voice from the back of the hall. Thor turned around to see Jane entering through the door, happy and well. Shocked, he turned back to the throne, only to see the Jane in chains disappear – it had been an illusion.

Jane stopped moving towards them as she could sense the heavy atmosphere.

Thor looked at Loki guardedly as he stood up. Even though Jane had not been subjected to that treatment, there was an implicit threat. Yet he suspected there was also kindness – Loki hadn’t tortured Jane, showing he might want to remain on good terms.  

“Your oath still stands?” asked Loki, a warning look in his eye.

Thor nodded.

“Good. Now give us a kiss,” Loki said, smirking and wiggling his fingers.

Stunned yet reconciled to placating Loki at all costs considering the danger to Jane, Thor stepped up, and placing both hands on Loki’s cheeks, kissed him on the mouth.

Breaking away, he noticed that Loki had a shocked and slightly scared expression. Thor continued to look at him, not knowing his thoughts.

“I meant on the ring,” said Loki finally.

“Oh,” said Thor a bit sheepishly, stepping back. Then his forehead creased. “I sense screaming on Earth.”

“That’s the fangirls – they have a sixth sense about this sort of thing,” Loki muttered.  

“I see,” replied Thor, not quite sure how to take that. “Perhaps you would do well to be their leader, considering they are quite willing.”

“It would have been too difficult – I actually did try, and they squealed after every sentence, even though I was reprimanding them. Even though I’m resented in Asgard, at least I can have a coherent conversation with someone. Midgard’s all yours, brother.”

“Thank you,” said Thor, not showing any signs of pleasure. Remembering Jane, he said, “Then, may we take your leave, O King…”

Loki nodded, still looking a bit fazed.  

“If I may say so, my Liege, next time you could just simply say ‘I miss you, Thor, so come and visit me’… you know, like a normal person,” said Thor in a cheeky yet knowing way. May as well take a punt at what he wished was Loki’s underlying motives - his heart genuinely felt lifted whenever Loki showed him some affection. But if it were true, bloody hell – he sure did scare the living daylights out of him, considering his methods.

Loki cocked his head and scanned the room to make sure it was only the three of them. “Yes, it’s true, brother, I’ll admit that I _was_ actually missing you. But it’s amazing how quickly that feeling can change. A world record, so to speak,” he said rather icily.

Thor smirked. “An even greater reason for me to visit soon, then.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed, but a small smile appeared on his face as he watched them leave.  

 

-0-0-0-

A/N: A sincere thank you to everyone who reads, faves, or reviews! Means a lot to me that I’m putting a smile on your dial. : D And if you liked this, I would be greatly honoured if you would check out my other stories. Thank you!


End file.
